Conexión WIFI
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Una amistad tan hermosa como lo es la de Kiba y Hinata se ve amenazada pero el recuerdo de la existencia de esta conexion los ayudara a ver con mas afecto ese lazo. UA y espero no haber cometido mucho OoC pero creo no XD anden los invito a leer


Hola mis amados lectores, sé que estarán molestos conmigo porque los he tenido muy abandonados pero les prometo en estos días hacer mis continuaciones de mis demás historias pero hare este one shot pues lo tengo planeado hace tiempo y está dedicado a mi mejor amigo, conocido por mi como mi flaco o boku no ai y espero no cometer mucho OoC pero supongo habrá un poco porque está basado en mi relación con mi amigo así que de momentos espero que la situación se parezca mas a mi personalidad que a la de Hinata y esas cosas.

Discraimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

**YYY –** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O-O-O- Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

`_Flash back_`

(Aclaraciones)

**ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE O LO ESTÁN GRITANDO **

-**diálogos- **

_/Pensamientos/_

Disfrútenlo

**YYY**

Estaba sudando, ese lugar olía a una mezcla de gasolina con aromatizante de pino, aparte que el aire era denso porque siempre había mucha gente, lo cual se podía sentir solo con entrar ese calor acumulado, llantos de niños y ronquidos de señores, aun no sabía si era por la falta de espacio, de aire o por la situación, por lo que mi garganta se sentía más seca que un desierto agobiada, estresada, con una opresión en el pecho pero más que nada estaba triste, sentía que estaba perdiendo una parte de mi misma al verlo partir pero era su decisión yo sabía que así estaría mejor pero eso no quitaba que aquello doliera por egoísta que sonara.

**-Al menos podrías intentar una mejor expresión en el poco tiempo que estaremos juntos, preferiría llevarme un recuerdo de mi amiga sonriendo-** me dijo un sonriente castaño sentado al lado mío con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

**-L-lo siento Kiba-kun-**dije mientras forzaba una sonrisa que más pareció una mueca, con lo cual solo me gane una carcajada de mi acompañante, era simplemente patética y estaba siendo injusta con mi amigo, tenía razón en querer pasar a gusto un rato si considerábamos que ESTE sería uno de los últimos ratos al menos por un largo, largo tiempo.

Volví a ponerme melancólica con esa expresión triste, no podía evitarlo lo amaba como a un miembro más de mi familia, y dejar ir a alguien a quien amas es parte de crecer, vivir; pero seguía sin ser sencillo, estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos en los cuales inconscientemente presione ligeramente la manga de su chamarra.

**-Conexión WIFI-**dijo viendo al frente llamando mi atención.

En eso muchos adolescentes empezaron a sacar sus modernos teléfonos celulares en búsqueda de la dichosa señal, cosa que mi amigo y yo reímos por lo bajo, era algo que solo nosotros podíamos entender.

**-jamás olvides esa conexión, Hinata-**digo al sonreírme de esa manera suya tan alegre y salvaje.

**-nunca podría hacerlo, Kiba-kun-** lo cual era verdad un día hablando dijimos que esa fuerte unión nuestra era invisible, de un modo libre, fuerte, muy anhelada por muchos, ese día dijiste que nuestra amistad era como pocas y que lo más seguro es que fuera una conexión WIFI lo que nos uniera de esa forma tan singular.

Nos tomamos de las manos en ese símbolo de que ahí seguía intacta nuestra relación, nuestro vinculo ahí estaba igual de fuerte que siempre, en eso anunciaron la llegada de tu autobús, era el momento de decirnos ´Hasta pronto´ estaba segura que no sería un ´adiós´, nos volveríamos a ver eso me lo dijo el corazón, me levante para despedirme de ti amigo mío.

**-Nos vemos pronto, bombón-**dijo al sonreír burlonamente ante el querido apodo que me había puesto, claro era que no era por molestarme decía que yo era un bombón por ser dulce, tierna y blandita. Ese apodo siempre lograba sonrojarme aunque fuera un poco.

Ahí estaba subiéndose al autobús una parte de mi vida, pasaron como un flashazo todos esos momentos, la vez que nos conocimos en esa papelería frente a la universidad donde por mi extraña curiosidad te pregunte sin conocerte por que llevabas ese vendaje en la mano lo único que hiciste fue reír ante mi falta de tacto, las veces que me gustaba ir a tu salón a saludarte para tener con quien platicar, también cuando lo invite a ir a una boda conmigo y terminamos siendo aún más unidos, como la vez que luego de una fiesta me invito a comer unos tacos, como me odiaban sus compañeras por ser tan celosas de un chico tan popular entre el sexo opuesto –he incluso de su mismo sexo-, las veces que me apoyo en silencio pero su sola presencia me tranquilizaban, todos y cada uno de los ´te amo mucho, amiga mía´ que salieron de su boca, tantas cosas… tantos buenos recuerdos que pese a que me oprimían el pecho me daban una alegría infinita, él tenía razón, ninguno de los 2 dejaríamos morir esto, simplemente nadie con algo de sentido común dejaría morir este tipo de lazos tan fuertes, ni la distancia ni el tiempo podrían desgastarlos, nuestra conexión ahí seguiría

**-¡Kiba-kun!-** grite con todo el aire de mis pulmones provocando que mi amigo se volteara sorprendido a verme **-Estaremos en contacto, y no olvides, ¡Que te amo!- **dije sonrojándome por el bochorno, comenzaron os bullicios, ok eso sonaba como una declaración de amor eterna, técnicamente eso era, pero no de un modo romántico en el que todos lo veían. Mi amigo solo se sonrojo tenuemente antes de sonriera a su manera.

**-Lo sé, yo también te amo-** digo al verme con ternura mientras al fin terminaban de subirse al autobús, este cerro las puertas para por fin emprender su viaje. Yo solo vi irse ese autobús con lágrimas en mis ojos, que aunque sabía que nuestra amistad no moriría tan fácilmente, el proceso de vivir un duelo por una perdida y un cambio, siempre es un tanto doloroso cuando estás muy consciente de ello; cuando por fin deje de llorar solo vi hacia el camino que había partido. Di media vuelta para irme por fin.

**-Una conexión WIFI de extraordinaria cobertura-** dije al sonreír tontamente ante mi poca divertida broma, sobre todo después de ver que de nuevo había chicos con sus celulares buscando la dichosa señal, pero por tonto que fuera y sonara, esa conexión es de la mejor calidad.

_/Te amo mucho, Kiba-kun/ _pensé al por fin tomar mi camino a casa, a sabiendas que mi amigo se contactaría conmigo apenas llegara a su destino. Lo estaría esperando ansiosa.

**YYY**

BUU mis amados lectores espero les guste esta historia y no haya yo cometido mucho OoC pero está basado en mí, obvio algunas de esas situaciones no me pasaron pero me las imagine, espero les haya gustado leerlo prometo ya trabajar en mis demás historias y continuaciones, anden déjenme un review por favor :D buenos nos estamos leyendo ¡SHAO!


End file.
